Choices In The Dark
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Expermental Fic. What if Lauren couldn't find Dyson the night she was supposed to distract Bo?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Choices In The Dark  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : LLBD  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary :The night Lauren was ordered to  
>distract Bo, she can't find Dyson, and is<br>forced to stop Vex from killing Bo.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to SYFY.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

' Shit, shit, shit, shit! ' Lauren ducked through the shadows  
>of the Dark Fae bar run by Vex.<p>

She'd tried calling Dyson with no answer. Trick hadn't  
>seen the wolf all night, and Hale wasn't answering either.<br>Leaving her to try and keep Bo alive.

Lauren stopped and glanced around the corner. Vex had  
>Bo stabbing herself. If she didn't act fast the Succubus<br>would die.

The former Major unholstered her old Military issue  
>firearm. A Browning Hi-Power. Taking aim, she fired<br>two shots into Vex's left shoulder, dropping him to the  
>floor.<p>

" Son of a bitch! " He howled, gripping his wound.

" Dyson? " Bo yanked her knife free.

" Not quite. " Lauren stood up, gun steady on Vex.  
>" I couldn't find him to back you up. "<p>

" I told you...! " Bo glared.

" I know. " She assured. " And you can hate me as much  
>as you want, as long as you're alive to do it. "<p>

Bo considered her for an intense moment. " Thanks.  
>You're pretty good with that. "<p>

" Major Lauren Lewis. Canadian Forces Medical Services. "  
>She answered. " I was in the Afgahn war. You learn to<br>shot fast and straight. "

" Hey! You forget about me? " Vex hollered. " And don't  
>think I don't know who you are Doctor. This here is a clear<br>violation of Dark terriory. You're in major trouble now, and  
>your precious Ash can't save you this time. "<p>

Lauren pistol whipped him. Thankfully, he fell unconscious,  
>but it didn't make his words any less untrue.<p>

" What did he mean? " Bo demanded.

" We should go. " Lauren holstered her gun.

" Lauren! " Bo grabbed her arm. " What did he mean?! "

" It's fine. He was just trying to rile you. " She smiled at  
>her. " Now, we should get you to Dyson so you can heal. "<p>

" Promise me. " Bo studied her intently. " Swear to me  
>he was lying. "<p>

Lauren covered Bo's hand with her own and lied through  
>her teeth. " I swear. "<p>

" Alright. "

Because if Bo knew the truth, she'd start a war she couldn't  
>win. And she hadn't just risked everything she was to lose<br>Bo.

She would except her punishment from The Ash and The  
>Morrigan. She would do it proudly, and she would come<br>out of it stronger than ever.

But Bo could never learn the truth.

00000

" You have crossed the line. " The Ash boomed from his  
>throne. " The Morrigan is demanding your blood. "<p>

Lauren remained kneeling before the man who had been  
>so kind to her. " I accept your judgement, Sire. "<p>

" You love the Succubus. " The Ash gently chided. " You  
>know humanFae relationships are frobidden. "

She remained silent.

" Unfornately, I have been left with no choice. " The  
>man threaded his fingers. " I had to conceed to The<br>Morrigan's demands or risk war. "

" I understand, Sire. " She bowed her head deeper.

" I know you do, child. " The Ash sighed tiredly. " The  
>Morrigan has demanded the death of Nadia, and disposal<br>of her body per Chattel. "

Lauren trembled in anguish, tears escaping the corners  
>of her eyes at his words.<p>

" Further, she wants you to undergo two weeks of torture  
>for each bullet. " The Ash continued. " I have assigned<br>you to Breasal. "

She struggled not to jerk her eyes up at his words. Breasal  
>was a Huli jing. One of the minority Fae who could turn<br>humans into Fae, and Breasal had a habit of biting, licking  
>blood. The very thing needed to turn a human.<p>

" Sir, please, " She whispered. " don't let Bo know. You  
>know what she's like. If she were to find out... "<p>

" Granted. " The Ash stood up, motioning to two Ogres.  
>" Good luck, Lauren. "<p>

She finally meet his eyes and nodded. There was a part  
>of her, a large part who wanted to scream and rage over<br>Nadia, but when she went after Bo she'd known this could  
>happen. Known and accepted.<p>

Her girlfriend had been in a coma for five years. For those  
>years Lauren had worked eighteen hour days. Skipped meals,<br>lived off her own homemade energy drinks. She'd researched,  
>experimented, gone to every Fae who might or might not<br>have some tiny bit of information on Nadia's illness. All for  
>naught.<p>

In the end, she could save Bo, but she hadn't been able to  
>do anything for Nadia. So she'd made a choice, and now she<br>would pay for it with her blood.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Bo hated to admit it, but she was getting frustrated. Not  
>to mention suspicious. In the last four weeks, she hadn't<br>seen Lauren. When she would ask about her, Dyson, Hale,  
>and Trick would deny any knowledge or become busy.<p>

" Look, I'm sure she's fine. " Kenzi grabbed a soda from  
>the fridge.<p>

" Who we talking about? " Vex waltzed into the crack  
>shack. " Nice decor. Early american hobo? "<p>

" Get out! " Bo grabbed a nearby kitchen knife. Really  
>wishing she had Tricks Unicorn sword.<p>

" Ah, now, is that anyway to treat an old friend. " Vex  
>clutched his chest dramatically. " I see the doc isn't<br>around. Still recovering from her punishment, is she? "

Bo felt her stomach drop at his words. " What punishment?  
>Lauren said... "<p>

" What that everything was hunky dory? " He laughed  
>loudly. " And you believed her? Please. The Ash's human<br>slave waltz's into Dark Fae terriotory and shots The  
>Morrigan's favorite, and you think she wouldn't be<br>punished? She should feel lucky The Morrigan didn't  
>demand her execution. Though considering what she<br>did ask for, I bet she was begging for it in the end. "

Bo latched onto the Mesmers lapels and shook him  
>" What did she do to Lauren? "<p>

" Now, now, don't get your feathers in a bunch. " Vex  
>batted her hands away.<p>

" I think you should answer her, unless you want to  
>sing soprano. " Kenzi pressed her sword into his second<br>head from behind.

" It was beautiful, it was. " Vex smirked. " Had the Doc's  
>girlfriend executed in her place. Then demanded the<br>Doctor be given two weeks of torture for each time she  
>shot me. "<p>

" Wait, hold up, girlfriend? " Kenzi demanded.

" Oh, didn't know about ol' Nadia? " Vex practically  
>vibrated with pleasure. " Yeah, her human girl's been<br>in a coma for the last five years. I hear the Doc's been  
>driving herself insane searching for a cure for her. "<p>

Bo swallowed heavily. " She's dead. "

" And her body destroyed like chattel. " Vex crowed.  
>" There's nothing left to bury. "<p>

She felt sick. Really sick.

" Did Lauren know... ? " She couldn't ask.

" 'Course she knew. " Vex flicked his hair. " She's been  
>a Fae slave for five years. "<p>

" Get. Out. " She growled.

" Fine. Shot the messenger. " Vex headed toward the  
>door. " By the way, don't tell Evony I was here. Wouldn't<br>want her getting the wrong idea. "

She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down.

" Hale, man, did you know about Dr. Hotpants?! " Kenzi  
>yelled into her cell. " Don't play me! I'm talking about<br>her punishment! Yes, I know! We just got a visit from  
>the S&amp;M gone bad. Why the hell didn't you tell us? She<br>what?! I don't care what she asked, you should have said  
>something. "<p>

Bo leaned into the kitchen counter as Kenzi hung up  
>cursing in Russian.<p>

" You would NOT believe this shit. " Kenzi pressed her  
>hand into her forehead. " Apparently, the doc requested<br>the Ash-hole not tell you about this whole thing. So he  
>ordered the other Fae to keep their mouths shut. "<p>

The Succubus took another deep breath. " I'm fine, I'm  
>calm. "<p>

She let out a scream, and swept her arm across the  
>counter sending everything flying.<p>

" Right. " Kenzi whispered softly.

" I am so not fine. " Bo clenched her fists.

11111

" Where is she? " Bo stormed into the lab, eyes flashing  
>blue.<p>

" I don't think... " The Harpy stuttered.

Bo slammed the nurse into the wall. " Where is Lauren?! "

The Harpy nodded her head toward a closed door in the  
>back. Bo let her go, marching to it, and slamming it open.<p>

" Lauren... " She froze.

It wasn't an office, but a room. The blonde was in the  
>hospital bed to the left. She could see bloody bandages<br>sticking out from the hospital gown.

" Geez, doc, you look like shit. " Kenzi sauntered into the  
>room.<p>

" Thanks. " Lauren cracked her eyes open. " How...? "

" Vex. " Kenzi plopped into a chair in the corner. " He  
>wanted to brag. "<p>

Bo walked over to the chair by the bed and sat down.  
>" You should have told me. "<p>

" And started a three way war. " Lauren snorted. " I  
>rather keep you alive. "<p>

The Brunette wished the blonde would stop trying to  
>protect her. She could take care of herself. ' Like I did<br>with Vex? '

" So what's the deal with Nadia? " Kenzi piped up.

" There's not a lot to say. " Lauren whispered tiredly.  
>" She was in a coma. The only human sick with a Fae<br>illness. I couldn't cure her. "

" Vex seemed to think you knew The Morrigan would  
>ask for Nadia's life. " Bo shook in anger.<p>

" Does it matter? " Lauren pulled her sheets tighter.

" Yes! " Bo reached for her hand. " Lauren, you sacrified  
>everything. "<p>

" I couldn't let you die. " The blonde mumbled falling  
>asleep.<p>

" This whole thing is sooo messed up. " Kenzi sighed.

Bo gently brushed Laurens hair out of her eyes.

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Choices In The Dark V.2  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : LLBD  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary :The night Lauren was ordered to  
>distract Bo, she can't find Dyson, and is<br>forced to stop Vex from killing Bo.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to SYFY.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

' Shit, shit, shit, shit! ' Lauren ducked through  
>the shadows of the Dark Fae bar run by Vex.<p>

She'd tried calling Dyson with no answer. Trick hadn't  
>seen the wolf all night, and Hale wasn't answering either.<br>Leaving her to try and keep Bo alive.

Lauren stopped and glanced around the corner. Vex had  
>Bo stabbing herself. If she didn't act fast the Succubus<br>would die.

The former Major unholstered her old Military issue  
>firearm. A Browning Hi-Power. Taking aim, she fired<br>two shots into Vex's left shoulder, dropping him to the  
>floor.<p>

" Son of a bitch! " He howled, gripping his wound.

" Dyson? " Bo yanked her knife free.

" Not quite. " Lauren stood up, gun steady on Vex.  
>" I couldn't find him to back you up. "<p>

" I told you...! " Bo glared.

" I know. " She assured. " And you can hate me as much  
>as you want, as long as you're alive to do it. "<p>

Bo considered her for an intense moment. " Thanks.  
>You're pretty good with that. "<p>

" Major Lauren Lewis. Canadian Forces Medical Services. "  
>She answered. " I was in the Afgahn war. You learn to<br>shot fast and straight. "

" Hey! You forget about me? " Vex hollered. " And don't  
>think I don't know who you are Doctor. This here is a clear<br>violation of Dark terriory. You're in major trouble now, and  
>your precious Ash can't save you this time. "<p>

Lauren pistol whipped him. Thankfully, he fell unconscious,  
>but it didn't make his words any less untrue.<p>

" What did he mean? " Bo demanded.

" We should go. " Lauren holstered her gun.

" Lauren! " Bo grabbed her arm. " What did he mean?! "

" It's fine. He was just trying to rile you. " She smiled at  
>her. " Now, we should get you to Dyson so you can heal. "<p>

" Promise me. " Bo studied her intently. " Swear to me  
>he was lying. "<p>

Lauren covered Bo's hand with her own and lied through  
>her teeth. " I swear. "<p>

" Alright. "

Because if Bo knew the truth, she'd start a war she couldn't  
>win. And she hadn't just risked everything she was to lose<br>Bo.

She would except her punishment from The Ash and The  
>Morrigan. She would do it proudly, and she would come<br>out of it stronger than ever.

But Bo could never learn the truth.

00000

" You have crossed the line. " The Ash boomed from his  
>throne. " The Morrigan is demanding your blood. "<p>

Lauren remained kneeling before the man who had been  
>so kind to her. " I accept your judgement, Sire. "<p>

" You love the Succubus. " The Ash gently chided. " You  
>know humanFae relationships are forbidden. "

She remained silent.

" Unfornately, I have been left with no choice. " The  
>man threaded his fingers. " I had to conceed to The<br>Morrigan's demands or risk war. "

" I understand, Sire. " She bowed her head deeper.

" I know you do, child. " The Ash sighed tiredly. " The  
>Morrigan has demanded the death of Nadia, and disposal<br>of her body per Chattel. "

Lauren trembled in anguish, tears escaping the corners  
>of her eyes at his words.<p>

" Further, she wants you to undergo two weeks of torture  
>for each bullet. " The Ash continued. " I have assigned<br>you to Breasal. "

She struggled not to jerk her eyes up at his words. Breasal  
>was a Huli jing. One of the minority Fae who could turn<br>humans into Fae, and Breasal had a habit of biting, licking  
>blood. The very thing needed to turn a human.<p>

" Sir, please, " She whispered. " don't let Bo know. You  
>know what she's like. If she were to find out... "<p>

" Granted. " The Ash stood up, motioning to two Ogres.  
>" Good luck, Lauren. "<p>

She finally meet his eyes and nodded. There was a part  
>of her, a large part who wanted to scream and rage over<br>Nadia, but when she went after Bo she'd known this could  
>happen. Known and accepted.<p>

Her girlfriend had been in a coma for five years. For those  
>years, Lauren had worked eighteen hour days. Skipped meals,<br>lived off her own homemade energy drinks. She'd researched,  
>experimented, gone to every Fae who might or might not<br>have some tiny bit of information on Nadia's illness. All for  
>naught.<p>

In the end, she could save Bo, but she hadn't been able to  
>do anything for Nadia. So she'd made a choice, and now she<br>would pay for it with her blood.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Lauren stretched her newly healed body gingerly. Very  
>happy to have had the chance to feed off a Unicorn, and<br>Phoenix. One thing she could say about being a Huli jing,  
>was that feeding off Fae instead of humans was interesting.<br>Especially since they had two interesting abilities.

Being Chinese fox shifters, and feeding off Fae to copy  
>their powers. She wasn't about to go out and have an<br>all you could eat buf-fae, though. She was going to be  
>very picky about what she feed from.<p>

So far she'd had just the two. Both Underfae who were  
>in the dungeons until they could be transferred. Breasal<br>had actually had her chose two feeds before releasing  
>her this morning.<p>

It was an incredible experience. Her tears and blood  
>would now heal anything like a Phoenix. She had,<br>actually, healed physically with her skin burning. Leaving  
>only the scars behind. She hadn't tested out the<br>teleporting yet, or singing ability.

As for the Unicorn. Instead of a horn, it had changed  
>her nails to have the same properties. They had taken<br>on a shimmering gleam. Becoming very sharp, and very  
>strong. To the point of being unbreakable.<p>

She worked the last of the tightness out of her muscles.  
>Moving toward the very hot oil bath waiting for her<br>in the next room. Lauren quickly shucked off her blood  
>soaked, tattered clothes.<p>

The blonde had dreamed of this day for the last month.  
>A nice hot soak. Fresh cloths. A solid meal. Then a long<br>night of getting drunk at the Dal.

She slipped into the steaming water, sighing in relief.  
>Already she could see dirt, blood, and other... things<br>floating loose. She sank down deeper into the scented  
>oiled water. The heavy mango making her think of the<br>time she'd spent in the tropics.

God, she missed Nadia.

Yet, she did exactly what the photographer would have  
>wanted. The former Captain would have kicked Lauren's<br>ass if she'd found out about the deal she'd made for Nadia's  
>life. Hell, Nadia's view on Slavery was very concise and<br>clear.

Hell, and no.

Lauren had gone against everything Nadia believed in  
>when she'd made the deal with The Ash. A deal Nadia<br>never would have made in her place. The photographer  
>would have found it kinder to put a bullet in her head.<p>

She'd known for a while it was time to end Nadia's  
>suffering. But she hadn't had the courage. Or maybe<br>she just hadn't been able to let go of the fiesty woman.

It was strange to think of never seeing her again. The  
>powerful woman she'd meet in the military. Lauren's<br>medical unit had been assigned to Nadia's combat unit.  
>Simple as that.<p>

A year in the middle of a bloody war had brought them  
>together. Not the best start to a relationship. It was<br>fast paced, passionate. Grabbing moments together  
>when they could. A sort of forbidden romance.<p>

When their tour ended, they continued dating. It wasn't  
>sunshine and puppy dogs. They fought. Nadia drank<br>way too much, she used amphadimines. The dark skinned  
>woman lost her temper easily.<p>

Lauren worked hard. She played harder. She tried to  
>get Nadia to cut back her drinking. To stop using the<br>drugs. She begged Nadia to get help for her temper.  
>Then she got a grant to go to the Congo.<p>

She lifted her hand from the water, watching it trinkle  
>through her fingers. Drop by drop it hit the dirty water.<br>Leaving ever increasing ripples.

Now, it was finally over.

Her head fell back onto the lid of the tub. She couldn't  
>remember the last she had let go and played. Oh she<br>drank sometimes. But she hadn't been to a rave in  
>forever, or been clubbing, or even ridden a mechanical<br>bull.

And other than Bo, it had been five years since  
>she'd been laid. Now that she was Fae, maybe she<br>should start trying to live more.

11111

Lauren frowned at the death glares she was getting  
>from the foursome in the back. She'd thought her<br>and Bo were at least on talking terms when they'd  
>last saw each other.<p>

" Lauren. " Trick appeared. " I think you should  
>leave before Dyson or Bo loses their temper. "<p>

" What's happened? " She frowned in confusion.

" Someone in The Ash's court let out your Fae,  
>but they said you were turned as a reward for<br>saving Bo's life. " Trick whispered. " On The  
>Ash's orders. "<p>

" Shit. " She felt what little relief she'd had  
>disapper.<p>

" I know the truth, but they aren't going to listen.  
>They're too angry. " Trick shrugged.<p>

" I never wanted Bo to know the truth. " She rolled  
>her eyes.<p>

" The truth is the only way to straighten this mess  
>out. " Trick gently reminded.<p>

" Then I guess... " She deflated. " it's time to  
>move on. "<p>

" You're not serious. " Trick stared in disbelief.  
>" Lauren, I know you want to protect Bo, but this<br>isn't the way. "

Lauren laid her hand on his shoulder. " Maybe you  
>should take your own advice. Your majesty. "<p>

He drew back in shock.

" Thank you, for everything, Trick. " She smiled  
>softly. " Maybe I'll see you around someday. "<p>

The doctor took one last glance at Bo, and headed  
>back out of the tavern. She'd made a habit of traveling<br>throughout her life. Now, it was time to travel again.  
>She had very little in the way of belongings. A small<br>amount of clothes. A laptop. Four journals. A tablet.

No, it would be easy to pack up her life. All she  
>would have to do was talk to The Ash. He'd been<br>wanting to send her to other terriotories to work  
>on her Fae database. She'd refused because of Bo.<p>

Well, she would be accepting now. Starting with a  
>trip to the depths of the Amazon.<p>

11111

" Your request is accepted. " The Ash guided her  
>through the hallways of his Compound. " But before<br>you go, a Fae by the name of Lachlan has asked that  
>you feed from him. I have agreed. "<p>

" May I ask why? " Lauren studied him.

" He is the last of his kind. " The Ash came to a  
>stop. " He is a Naga. One who has been tracking<br>an enemy the Fae fear greatly. The Garuda. "

" I will do as you ask. " She agreed.

" I've arranged for you to feed from a Gemini  
>as well. " The Ash started to walk again. " I<br>want to make sure if you do need to use the  
>Naga Venom you will be protected. "<p>

" Yes, sir. "

Lauren shivered at what he was implying. The Garuda  
>was the Fae worlds Boogey man. Nearly impossible<br>to kill, and extremely powerful.

" If the Garuda returns, I will be recalling you. "  
>The Ash warned her. " In the meantime, see to as<br>much of the database as you can. "

" Thank you, sir. " Lauren bowed slightly.

" And Lauren, be careful. " The Ash cautioned.

The blonde meet his steady gaze head on. Nodding  
>at his fatherly concern. The Ash had always taken<br>excellent care of her. Been a great friend, and  
>seeked her council.<p>

" Where should I meet the two Fae? " She inquirred.

" They're waiting in the throne room. Once you're  
>finished pack, and see my travel agent. "<p>

" May I be dismissed? "

The Ash waved his hand.

Lauren started for the throne room. She wanted to  
>be in the Amazon by dinner. Not dealing with crazy<br>Grauda, or Naga's, or Bo.

' Life never stops screwing with me. ' She tiredly  
>realized. ' So much for getting to party. '<p>

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

Lauren approached the small hut being careful  
>of the Jaguar's lazily sleeping around it. The<br>young dark skinned Fae appeared at the door.  
>Peering at the cloth bag she carried with<br>twinkling eyes.

" Would that be the famous Lewis Moonshine, I've  
>been hearing so much about? " The Fae lit up.<p>

" I was hoping for a trade. " She handed over  
>the two bottles. " A Shifters tatuaje. "<p>

To Be Continued 


End file.
